User blog:StrongBadHR90/Cringe Vault: World of John
DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY OPINION, AND ONLY MY OPINION. IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH WHAT I AM GOING TO SAY IN THIS, DON'T GET BUTTHURT ABOUT IT, I DON'T GET BUTTHURT OVER YOUR OPINION. Well, now I am doing something on the wiki. World of John, and the movie, and the games, and anything related to it. "It is created by censored for the Nickelodeon. It is premiered on American Broadcasting Company on March 1, 1988," First off, you say it's for Nickelodeon, but it premiered on ABC. That makes no sense, at all. Second off, why do you say "American Broadcasting Company" that's not even proper grammar. "witch the series of half-hour episodes" Drinking game! Whenever you see grammar errors, mispelled words, or have literally NO IDEA as to what this guy is saying, take a drink. Drink count: 1 "Nickelodeon Movies, 20th Century FOX and Paramouth Pictures" Two problems, FOX is not capitalized in this case, and it's Paramount. Drink count: 3 "a computer-animated adventure comedy film based on the series that was released in Januray 6, 1994" A computer-animated comedy adventure film, like that hasn't been done a million times before, also in this case "in" is "on" and January is spelt wrong. Drink count: 5 "A video game was based in the animated series. In the originaly was developed by Gray Matter Inc. and published by," I can see atleast three errors, and one undeterminable phrase here. The first "in" is supposed to be "on", "originally" is mispelled, and the last comma isn't nessecary. Drink count: 9 "The game was released in North America on Agust 4, 1992 and in Europe on 1993" By the end of this, I'll have alcohol poisoning. "August" is mispelled. And the last "on" is supposed to be "in". Drink count: 11 Now, can you imagine what the feature film of this is like, well, here we go... "The film was announced on Januray 6, 1994." Need I say more? Drink count: 12 "'''In the city Hillville, John McRocket rose newly and happily and ready ready to go to work where McDonalds but the boss was frozen, everyone and restaurant and John was scared and was the enemy Professor Destroyamber and Harold Johnson, but John needs help and call the police but the police came to where the restaurant but John needed to arrest Professor and Harold, and was runs away, but appeared to Maria McRocket in the restaurant he was scared and screaming but went to find his brother John." Newly, Ready Ready, McDonald's with out an apostrophe, everyone and resturaunt (which is spelt wrong), John is Prof. Destroyamber! John needs help and call the police, to where the resturant (which is spelt incorrectly again), was runs away, appeared to Maria! '''Drink count: 21 "A video game based on the film was released for the SNES, Game Boy Sega MegaDrive/Genesis, Game Gear, Atari Jaguar, Microsoft Windows and MS-DOS released in September 16, 1994 and the secondary for the PlayStation and Sega Saturn released in July 7, 1995." There are two spaces after film, no comma after Game Boy, no space in Mega Drive, in before a date, and the game coming out before the PS1 came out in the US. Drink count: 26 NOT DONE Category:Blog posts